Bad Influence
by HarleysWorld
Summary: (BEING REMADE)
1. Prologue

a pink haired Green eyed 7 year old, was on the ground surrounded by 3 girls that looked around 10 or 11, in tears.

"look it's pink, and that forehead it's so big"

a girl with black hair said laughing

"yeah no wonder you're a orphan, I sure as hell wouldn't want a freak for a daughter"

another one with blonde hair said

"p-please s-stop"

the pink heard girl crying, and then the redhead grabbed the Childs pink hair, and pulled her up, from her stop of the ground.

"why should we, your just a stupid freak with weird hair a huge forehead and no parents"

the redhead said laughing and then threw the child to the ground hard. making the child cry in pain.

"oh shut up you're so annoying with all that crying"

the black haired girl said, and then kicked the pink head child in the jut witch make her curl into a ball.

"come on are you going to tell us to stop again"

the one with blonde hair said, slamming her foot into the Childs side making her crying out.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING"

A voice said making the 3 older girls turn away from the pinket and look behind them at a girl around the same age at the pinket, but she had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. The girl wore a white T-shirt that you could easily tell she cut the end of it making it show off her stomach, she also wore a pair of black shorts and regular black sandals. her long white hair ended in the middle of her back and her blue eyes glared at the older girls with a killing intent.

"why don't you mind your own business kid"

the redhead said taking a step towards the white haired girl. Witch made her growl, and the next thing anyone new, the little girl ran at the redhead and jumped on her, making both of them fall to the ground and the rapidly punched the redhead, making the other two girls run at the kid and pull her off their redhead friend.

When they pulled the kid off , she was struggling to get free and the redhead stood up, and spat out some blood before walking up to the kid and puncher her right in the face so heard her head went back. they thought that the girl would have screamed or cry like the pinket but instead she started to laugh the most insane laugh every.

"what the hell's wrong with you"

the redhead said shocked and a little scared when the kid looked back at her still laughing why the blood from her nose ran down her face. But instead of answering the white haired girl quickly bit the hand of the black haired girl that was holding her, making her scream, and rip her hand away from the purple haired kid. And with a now free hand, she punched the other girl holding her, right in the nose hearing a cracking sound, making her scream and let the kid go. With now both hands free the kid about went to go after the redhead but the black heard girl quickly got her in a head lock with a bloody hand.

"oh no you don't"

she hissed, but before anything could happed kid elbowed the black haired girl in the jut so heard it made her let go and topple to the ground in pain. The kid took one look behind her at the black haired girl on the ground, before looking back at the redhead. the redhead looked scared as hell that a little kid could do this to her friends and her.

'i have to get out of here'

the redhead thought, but it was too late the kid was already in front of her with that crazy smiled, and with one good punch to the stomach the redhead coughed up some blood and fall to the ground.

Quickly the white heard kid walked over the redhead, making her groan in pain, over to the pinket on the ground still crying.

"hey, what happened"

the white haired kid asked quietly and crouched down next to the pinket of the ground in pain.

"th-they were bulling m-me in the park..a-and i-i though i-i could hide in the woods, b-but th-they followed me, a-and this h-happened"

the pinket cried in pain, and the white haired kid frowned.

"can you stand"

she asked, and the pinket nodded still crying and started to get up with he help of the white haired kid. When the pinket did get up she saw the girls who were bulling her on the ground in pain and bleeding.

"you did th-this"

the pinket said looked at the white haired kid with shocked threw her teary eyes.

"yep"

she said grinning like a made kid. obviously proud of her work. the pinket just looked at her completely shocked.

"b-but aren't you the same age as m-me"

the pinket said, and the white haired kid looked at her

"mmm I think so, your 7 right?"

she and the pinket nodded

"yep then we're the same age, ah by the way I'm Ketsueki"

the white haired girl said grinning from ear to ear.

"s-Sakura"

the pinket said, and Ketsueki looked at Sakura in thought, and then the thought looked turned into shock.

"holy hell, I don't know why I didn't notice you before, you're in the same shitty orphanage as me...god why didn't I noticed before, you're like the only girl with pink hair in the village"

Ketsueki said slapping her forehead.

"y-you're in the orphanage to"

Sakura said, and Ketsueki nodded

"yep, anyway come on lets go you probably want to lay down huh"

Ketsueki said and gave Sakura a small smile. Sakura just nodded and they were off heading back to the orphanage...though Ketsueki had to help Sakura a little cause her side was still in pain.


	2. Chapter 1

**~2 years ago, Sakura's POV~**

"Saku"

I heard Ketsueki yell after she slammed my door opened, interrupting me from my meditation.

"what Ketsu...I'm meditating"

I said not opening my eyes.

"well stop it I found something, in this book about religions and stuff"

she said and I opened my eyes and looked at her confused.

"why are you reading a book about religions? I thought you didn't believe in the gods"

I said, and watched at Ketsu shook her head.

"I never said I don't believe in the gods, i just said I don't fucking agree with Kami, but anyway never mind that"

she said and then came and sat down across from me.

"read"

she demanded and held out the book to me, and i sighed and grabbed it, and flipped it opened to the page she had marked.

"Jashinism?"

I said glancing up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"yep, now read it damn it"

she said and I sighed and started to read it fast, and I had to admit it was interesting.

'leave it do Ketsu to fine a religion build around killing'

I though once I was done. I closed the book with a blank face and sat it down, and looked at her, and she was ginning like a mad women.

"so what you're going to do the rituals and become a Jashinest then to try and get immortality"

I said, and she ground.

"it's not just about the immortality Saku...think about it, what the fuck has kami done for you, or for me"

she said, and I opened my mouth but closed it

"see nothing, all he did was fuck up our lives by having both of our good for nothing parents drop us off at this shit hole before we could even fucking remember anything. and not to mention where was fucking Kami when you were getting the shit beat out of you when you were a kid"

"he sent you"

"bull fucking shit Saku, the only reason I found you and those girls there was cause I just so happened to be taking a walk in the woods that day and heard you crying"

"see so he-"

"no he fucking didn't, god damn it Sakura, why do you believe in fucking kami so much"

Ketsu said glaring at me, and I though for a second. really I didn't even know, it just that's what every kid was taught, if you believed in kami and he would always be there to help. but then again Ketsueki was right, I believed in kami ever since I could remember, and he's done nothing to help me.

"I...don't know, it's just what we were taught to believe I guess"

"well I say screw what we were taught, let's get a god that'll finally take care of us"

"so the god of pain and suffering"

"fuck yeah we've suffered, from fucking abuse, neglect, and fuck Sakura we've been torcher, and what I've read says that Jashin-sama will take care of us once we give ourselves to him"

she said, and I shivered a little when she said torcher, cause it brought up memories of being locked in that god damn basement for week on end with no food or water, thanks to the fucking caretaker of this place.

'well it did get the job done though, no one ever brakes the rules around here...well I mean me and Ketsu do but we don't get caught anymore unlike the others who do try and brake the rules'

I though with a smirk.

"-ku"

Ketsu brought me out of my thought and i looked at her.

"sorry what? I was lost in thought"

I said and she ground.

"I asked if you're going to fucking do this with me, or not"

she said, and i bit my lip and then I sighed

"fine, I'll do it"

"awesome, now then-"

she said, and took the book and opened it back to the marked page, and started to read the ritual you had to do.

"aright so...first we need be absolutely sure well be devoted to Jashin-sama before doing this...cause well it says if you're not you'll die"

she said and I nodded

"also the ritual involves blood both yours and sacrifice, you ok with that cause some likely it'll be someone from here...probably a civilian or a drunk off their ass ninja"

she said, and I shrugged

"Not like I cared for people here in the first place...well beside you anyway what continue"

singing said and she nodded

"anyway we need to be like 100 and 20% fully committed and we need to be on really good terms with Jashin-sama before we do this as well"

"and how do we do that, he's a god meaning not on earth"

I said, and Ketsu rolled her eyes

"meditation, and praying...a lot, unless you want to take your time with this and wait years"

she said

"...what's the prayer"

i said quickly

"well there's actually a lot of them, not just one but I think this one would work best for us to use...since we aren't really doing rituals yet, since we're not really Jashinests yet"

she said and then began to say the prayer out loud for me.

"Hail Jashin, full of mercy, the lord is with thee, blessed art thou among the dead and blessed is the wicked heart. Holy Jashin, father of death, pray for us sinners now in this hour of our death. Amen."

"alright...anything else."

"mmm we need Jashin-sama's holey symbol on us at well...ok well we don't have to but still, if were serious about this we should at least have it on us"

she said and I nodded in agreement. after that me and Ketsu went to work on funding everything we can about out new religion, and pray and meditating to our new god Jashin-sama.

 **~prsent day, Sakura's POV~**

Me and Ketsueki walked into the room we were supposed to go to, to get our assigned genin teams. I was wearing a black strapless crop top that ended right under my chest, and you could see some of my chest bindings under the crop top. I was also wearing a black skirt that went to my upper thigh and had a small Jashin sign on the side of it and the top of my legs were wrapped down to my mid thigh, and then I had a pair of black ninja boots that went to my knees. My long hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, which reached my mid back, but I left my bangs down to frame my face. Finally around my waist was a blood red leaf shinobi head band, I also had on black fingerless gloved and a Jashin necklace on as well.

As for Ketsu, she wore a black cropped zip up hoodie that had a blood red Jashin symbol on its back, her hoodie was unzipped showing the wrappings around her chest. With that she also had on a skirt like mine only hers was a really dark red, but it actually looked black if the light didn't hit it just right. Anyway unlike me she had fish net leggings, though on her right leg the leggings only went to her mid thigh why on her left leg they went all the way down and hid in her ninja boots that were like mine. Finally she had her Jashin necklace on and her black ninja headband was wrapped around her neck. As for her hair she just left it down like always, which reached all the way down to her knees.

Now if you're wondering yes me and Ketsu are full jasminest, we did do the ritual that gave us Jashin-samas personal blessing which allowed us to be immortal. And honestly converting to a Jashinest was the best thing I ever did, I mean Jashim-sama loves and cares for all his followers and any heathens and nonbelievers will not be tolerated. Hell I don't even fucking care about the sacrifices I mean they're only repenting for their sins, and because of that Jashin-sama will take care of them in the afterlife.

"Saku come on stop daydreaming and sit down already"

Ketsu Said and I rolled my eyes but sat down anyways and me and her started to talk why others started to come in.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Sakura's pov~**

Me and Ketsu were still talking when all of a sudden, we heard the uchiha's fan girls scream, and we both looked over but really couldn't see anything cause of the wall of annoying girls.

"what do you think that's about"

"who cares, probably has to do with the uchiha like always"

"probably got a paper cut or something"

I said chuckling a little, and Ketsu laughed. Not long after that all the fan girls took their seats cause Iruka came in.

"first I want to say congratulations on become Genin today-"

he began and then went on with a long and boring speech. I glanced over at Ketsu and saw glance over at me as well, and she make motion that looked like she was stabbing herself with a kunai, and I chuckled quietly.

"-now then for your team will be calling off the number and then the people, and because there is a un even number of people here one team will be having 4 Genin on it instead of 3"

he said, at the end of that boring speech. Anyway he began to call off the teams and everything.

'Jashin-sama please let Ketsu be on my team please'

I though why silently prayed to Lord Jashin.

"Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ketsueki Ankoku"

Iruka said, and I heard Ketsu thank Jashin-sama in a whisper, and then me and her high fived. after Naruto's little complaining about having to be on a team with Sasuke, Iruka continued to call off the names of the remaining team. When he was done he dismissed us for lunch.

"I can't believe were on a team together, fuck yeah"

Ketsu said grinning from eat to eat and I laughed

"hell yeah, thank you Jashin-sama for that, though we have to be on a team with Uchiha"

I said and Ketsu rolled her eyes

"who cares we got each other, the Uchiha can go and get his balls cut off for all I care, and if he starts shit with us we'll kick his ass"

she said and I chuckled

"that's your solution to everything, just going head first into something"

"well yeah what other way is there"

she said looking at me like I was dumb and I shook my head.

"how about actually planning out something"

"that's boring and you know it"

she said and I shrugged

"it would keep our team alive if we plane"

"ah but were immortal Saku, thanks to the all mighty blessing of Jashin-sama"

"yes I know but the other aren't, and even if they're nonbelievers they're still our teammates, so we do kind of have to...protect them"

I said and Ketsu whined

"but I don't want to protect them, cant we just sacrifice them"

"no...no sacrificing our team mates, unless you want to be label a missing ninja right now, now shut up before someone hears you"

I hissed in a whispered voice why glaring at her.

"fiiiiinnnneee"

she whined and I rolled my eyes

"anyway come on lets go eat I'm starving"

I said, and then me and Ketsu walked up to our tree we usually eat at and sat down under it, and began to open up our bentos.

 **~Time skip~**

After lunch everyone went back to the class room and waited for their new senseis. Hours among hours passed and suddenly team 7 was the last team in the room, and it was like that for another hour.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN-SAMA WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI"

Ketsu scream, slamming her hands on the dust and I just calmly looked up from my book at her.

"YEAH WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS"

Naruto yelled, and I looked at him at well and shook my head and went back to my book.

"well then why don't you two try and find something to entertain yourselves with"

I said still reading

"I could think of something"

I head Ketsu whisper, and I glanced up at her and saw her glancing at Sasuke with a blood thirsty look.

"Ketsu..no, we've already talked about this"

I said and Ketsu sighed, and slumped back in her chair

"yeah yeah I know, I was only joking"

she said and I gave her a look that told her I knew she wasn't. Ketsu shrugged before getting out a Kunai and playing with it.

"what are you doing Naruto"

I said when I glanced up at Naruto who was now putting a eraser on the top of the door.

"this is what he gets for making us wait so long"

"dobe he's never going to fall for it"

Sasuke said, and I for once agreed with the Uchiha. not long after that the door opened, and the eraser fell on top of our new senseis head.

'you have got to be kidding me this is our sensei'

I though why Naruto burst out laughing, and then I noticed Ketsu wasn't laughing, and I'm pretty sure she would be or complaining about how stupid our sensei is. So I glanced over at her and found her asleep.

'Jashin-sama, what am I going to do with this girl'

I though sighing.

"hmm how can I put this"

Our sensei's voice said dragging me out of my thoughts, and I looked at him

"my first impression of this group you're a bunch of idiots"

he said, and I glared at him.

'why that fucking-'

I though but stopped mid though when I heard a buzzing sound in the back of my mind.

'oh so Jashin-sama thinks he's a worthy sacrifice'

I though looking at our sensei with a calculated look, and I licked my lips.

'to bad I can't sacrifice him...I promise I'll give you a sacrifice soon Jashin-sama, but not him please'

I though and then the buzzing went away in I inwardly sighed, and thanked Jashin-sama that Ketsu was a sleep because she would have tried to attack him, and then I would have had to hold her down.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Sakura's POV~**

We all were on the roof academy, Sasuke was sitting on the top of the stairs why Naruto was sitting on the 2nd step to his right and me and Ketsu were sitting on the first step to his left. As for our sensei he was leaning up agents the railing looking at all of us.

"alright alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time, like the things you hate, the thing you like, your dreams for the future hobbies, thing like that"

"well then why don't you introduce yourself first, so we can see how it works"

Naruto said

"me well I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that, my dream for the future never really thought about it, as for my hobbies I have lots of them."

"that was useless all he told us was his name"

I said, and Naruto and Ketsu agreed with me.

"alright then your turn you on the right you first"

"believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensai got me at ichiraku, I hate the 3 minuets you have to wait for the ramen in a cup, and my future dream is to become the grates Hokage, then the whole village will stop treating me like a nobody and start treating me like a somebody, somebody important"

Naruto said

'a kage..they're a joke there like a false god to the villages'

I though, and I could tell Ketsu had the same though when me and her glanced at each other.

"alright next"

He said and looked at me, and I sighed

"my names Sakura Haruno, I like reading, and being with my best friend Ketsu, my dislikes are annoying people and just people in general...well beside Ketsu...as for my hobbies a have a few, and my dream for the future, doesn't really matter to me"

I said shrugging, and Kakashi gave me a odd look, and then looked at Ketsu

"you"

"Ketsueki Ankoku, my likes well that's none of ya business now is it, my dislikes are people who aren't Saku calling me ketsu, so don't got it. as for my hobbies they're mostly the same as Saku's, and my dreams for the future...hmmmmmmmmmmmm no clue"

She said, and Kakashi looked at both me and her for a while, and then looked at Sasuke.

"and now you"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things, and I don't really like anything, what I have is not a dream because I will make is true, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

he said, and then I heard that buzzing in the back on my head again, and I glanced at Ketsu seeing her grinning.

"don't even think about it"

I hissed under my breath so only she could hear it, and she glanced at me and opened her mouth to say something, but I sent her a glare witch made her close her mouth and frown at me.

"good, your all different in your own special way, and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow"

he said

"what kind of mission"

Naruto said excitedly, and I rolled my eyes.

"it's a task that the five of us will do together"

"what what what what"

"it's survival exercise "

he said

"huh a survival exercise"

Naruto said and I glared at Kakashi

"I thought we were done with those and were going on a real mission"

I said well more like growled

"yeah we did those in the fucking academy, that's how we got here"

Ketsu said angry.

"this isn't like your privies training"

"so uh, so uh, what is it then"

Naruto said and Kakashi laughed and I was confused

"that's a normal question what so funny"

"yeah, even I want to know what it is"

Ketsu said agreeing with me

"well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it, you see out of the 28 graduates only 9 will actually be accepted as genin the other 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, in other words this is a make it or brake it, past or fail test, and the chance that you'll fail will at least 66%"

he said, and I clinched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at him

"what the fuck"

Ketsu said

"see didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it"

Kakashi said

"that's crazy we worked hard to get here believe it, what was the graduation test for anyway"

Naruto complained, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"oh that, that was just to select candidates who might become Genin or not"

"WHAT (THE FUCK)"

Naruto and Ketsu yelled at the same time

"that's how it is I decide wither you pass or fail, be at the designated training spot of 5am and bring your ninja gear...oh and Ketsueki, you should try and stop cussing, it isn't nice, also tomorrow you all might want to skip breakfast, or you'll puke"

"fuck you old man"

Ketsu yelled and I chuckled and Kakashi shrugged

"well that's it you're dismiss"

he said and then proofed away in smoke.

"FUCK YOU BITCH"

Ketsu screamed and I bit my lip

"Ketsu come on, we should go get ready for tomorrow"

I said, and she glanced at me, but nodded, and we left Naruto and sasuke.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Sakura's POV~**

Me and ketsu had been the first ones at the training grounds..seeing how we came at 4:30. You see we're kind of use to getting up around 4 o'clock cause we always get up around that time and then when the sun comes up we're usually meditating. Well I am Ketsu just complains it's boring and just prayed to Jahsin-sama.

Anyway when Sasuke and Naruto came it's as 5 o'clock and i was meditating why Ketsu was playing with one of her kunai.

"Sakura-chan, Ketsueki-chan, you two are already here"

Naruto said before yawing, and I opened a eyes and looked at him, and Ketsu she just kept messing around with her kunai.

"yeah and what the hell are you still tired it's 5 how the hell can you still be tired"

Ketsu said throwing her kunai up in the air and then catching it. but before Naruto could answer her he passed out and fell asleep on the ground.

"idiot"

I mumbled before going back to mediate.

 **~Hours later, Ketsueki POV~ (didn't see that coming huh XD)**

"for the love of Jashin where the fuck is he"

I screamed, throwing my kunai at a tree angrily

"i swear if he's not here soon, I will not be fucking held responsible for my fucking actions"

I yelled again and then I felt a hand on my shoulder and glared at Sakura, since i new it was her.

"Ketsu calm down, you really need to learn patients"

"don't tell me to calm down damn it, and I do not need fucking patients"

I yelled and then sat down on the ground in a pout, and i heard Sakura sigh, and I was pretty sure she was shaking her head as well.

Not long after that Kakashi finally showed up

"YOU'RE FUCKING LATE"

I screamed at him why Naruto did the same as me, though with our the cussing.

"You see a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way"

he said, and i glared at him

'fucking liar'

I though

"well, let's get started"

He said and then placed a clock on a tree stump

"this is set for noon, you're assignment is very simple you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it, if you can't get them by noon you go without lunch"

"what"

Me and Naruto said together

"you'll be tied to those stumps why I eat my lunch in front of you"

he said, and just gave him a blank look, as did Sakura, and Sasuke but Naruto was freaking out

'that's why he said not to eat breakfast, to make is hard on us...HA jokes on me, me and Sakura can go weeks without fucking eating, for once that bitch or a caretaker actually helped us'

I though.

"hold on a second...there's four of us, why is there only 2 bells"

Sakura said, and Kakashi just gave us a one eyes smile

"well that way two of you will automatically be disqualified and sent back to the academy for failing to complete the mission"

he said way to happy

'Jashin-sama I hate him'

I though

"then again all four of you can flunk out to, you can use any weapons, including shuriken, if you not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells"

he said, and I grinned like a mad person, and I glanced over at Sakura, and noticed she had a smirk of her own, and he hand was twitching her kunai pouch

'oh this is going to be fuuuuunnn, maybe he's not so bad...'

I though looking back at him

"but sensei...aren't those weapons a little to...dangers"

Sakura said slowly, I could tell she was trying to hold back her excitement for this, I could easily tell though she was just excited as me to get a chance to kill him for Jashin-sama.

"class clowns are usually the weakest links you can safely ignore them, they get the lowest scored, losers, when I say start you can begin"

he said bringing me out of my thoughts

'must have missed something'

I thought but inwardly shrugged, but then I noticed Naruto ran at Kakashi with a kunai, but Kakashi caught it and easily put Naruto hand behind his head to that Naruto's kunai was aimed at his head.

If it was even possible I was grinning even more.

"don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet"

he said, and i started to shake, not out of fear but out of pure and utter excitement.

"but you came at the full intention of killing me, so how can i say this"

he said with a chuckle

"I'm starting to really like you guys"

he said

"now get ready annnd START"

he said, and then Naruto and Sasuke took off in different directions, as for me I followed Sakura.


	6. Chapter 5

**~Sakura's POV~**

Me and Ketsu were hiding in a tree, we could still see Kakashi but we weren't paying attention to him.

"so what's the plain Saku"

Ketsu whispered.

"simple...there is none"

I whispered back with a smirk

"oh I like that plain"

Ketsu whispered why chuckling. and then we heard Naruto yelling, and we looked over. to see Kakashi with a book crouched behind Naruto, with a tiger sign.

"what the hell, that a fire jutsu hand sign, he could destroy Naruto with that"

I wished shocked

"Naruto get out of there"

I yelled, and he looked over but it was too late

"leaf village secret finger jutsu"

he yelled, and me and Ketsu cringed when Naruto went flying.

"you know I don't even want to know where he poked him at to make him go flying"

I said, and Ketsu nodded in agreement. Not long Naruto came back out of the water after throwing two shuriken at Kakashi who easily caught then.

"-I will become a ninja"

Naruto said and then 7 Shadow clones jumped out of the lake.

"holly hell"

I said winded eyes, and I could see out the corner of my eyes, Ketsu nodded in agreement, probably just as shocked as i was. I watched even more shocked when he grabbed Kakashi from behind, but then when he went to punch Kakashi, he punched his own clone, and I blinked.

"he used a replacement justsu"

I mumbled, why watching all the Narutos fight each other claiming they were Kakashi. finally when they were all done and the clones disappeared, the next thing I new Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree.

"jashin-sama he's a fucking idiot isn't he"

I heard Ketsu said, and I nodded, before Kakashi disappeared and started to lecture Naruto, but then Kunai and Shuriken all flew at him, and hit.

"what the fuck"

Ketsu said but then Kakashi turned into a log.

"come on lets go, Kakashi's probably away from his area now"

I said and Ketsu nodded and we left. Why we were running we saw Kakashi in a opening, and i smirked, and then Ketsu disappeared into the woods, why I walked out comply.

"hell Sensei"

I said calmly, and he looked up bored.

"Sakura"

he said watching me as I stopped a few feet away from him.

"you know sensei, you really shouldn't read why in a fight...you could get hurt doing that"

I said with a smirked

"I think I'll be find Sakura"

"hmm if you say so"

I said and turned around

"you're not going to attack"

"no...I don't see a reason to...sure I could try to get the bell now, but I already know by myself I'm no match for you"

I said still walking away but stopped .

"then again.."

I began, and then quickly turned around and threw 2 Kunai at Kakashi. they were fast and accrete, but he managed to dodge both, but then 3 kunai and 3 shuriken came at him from nowhere and they hit him, but then he turned into a log, and I frowned, and then Ketsu dropped down beside me.

"where'd the fuck he go"

Ketsu said, and I frowned and looked around.

"no clue"

"Sakura, Ketsueki"

me and Ketsu both heard Sasuke say, and we looked over and saw him covered in Kunai and shuriken.

"help..me"

he said, and I just stared at him, and then made a hand sign, as did Ketsu

"Release"

both of us said, and then the genjutsu vanished, and we looked around but did see him.

"FUCKIGN HELL HE'S FUCKIGN GONE"

Ketsu screamed, and I frowned.

"come on"

I growled, and me and Ketsu left to go find him. I was pissed off now, not only did he get away but fuck he also put me and Ketsu in a genjutsu.

Why me and Ketsu ran, we came across Sasuke...though he was just a head.

"OH MY GOD UCHIHA YOUR JUST A HEAD"

Ketsu yelled laughing her ass off, and he glared at her

"will you shut up and help me"

he growled, and I glared at him

"why should we, after all being like that must really hurt you pride huh"

I said with a smirk, and he turned his glare to me.

"just help me"

he hissed, but I kept my smirk

"say please"

"no, saku, we should make him say 'pretty please help me, I would love to have the most beautiful girls in the whole village help me'"

Ketsu said laughing still, and I chuckled a little to

"if you two aren't going to help me, then go, I'll find a way out myself"

he hissed, and I stopped chuckling and sighed, knowing that we shouldn't leave him like that

"come on lets help him"

I said, and Ketsu stopped laughing

"WHAT!"

she yelled, and I shrugged

"he's our team mate we should at least help him. if he is a prick"

I said, and Ketsu mumble something, but helped me dig him out. when we got him out, he walked off.

"HEY A THANK YOU WOULD BE NICE YOU BITCH"

Ketsu yelled, but he just kept walking away and I glared at him

"tsk whatever, come on Saku we need to get those bells. it's almost noon"

Ketsu said, and I nodded but before we could take off again the timer rang, and I frowned.

"damn it"

me and Ketsu said, but headed back anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

**~Sakura's POV~**

We were all back by the three tree stumps. Naruto was tied up in the middle, me and Ketsu were sitting on the ground to the left of him, and Sasuek was sitting to the right of Naruto. In front of us were four bentos, and Kakashi was looking at us.

"uh oh stomachs growling, huh that's to bad"

he said when Narutos Stomach growled really loud. I just rolled my eyes not really wanting to comment that I was actually not that hungry.

"oh by the way, about this exorcise well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy"

Kakashi said, and Naruto got really excited and so did Ketsu, and I'm assuming the Uchiah as well, when I noticed a small smirk on his face, but I just showed a blank face to him. Sure if he was I was happy but i just got a feeling he wasn't telling us the whole thing yet.

"that means all three of us, all three of us"

Naruto yelled, and Kakashi gave us what I assume is a smile.

"yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program, permanently"

"WHAT"

Ketsu screamed, and I grabbed her wrist quickly to keep her by me, when I saw her about to take a step towards Kakashi.

"drop us from the program that means we can never become ninja, you said if we didn't get the bells then we'd be sent back to the academy, you can't just change your mind like that, why would you do that"

Naruto yelled why kicking his legs.

"because you don't think like ninja, you think like brats"

he said, and then the next thing anyone new, Sasuke ran at him, but Kakashi pinned him down and was sitting on him.

"you think it's all about you, you don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's a game huh"

He said, and i glared at him.

"why do you think we put you a squads, did you consider that question for one moment, you never once realized what this exorcise was really about, not even close"

"what it's about?"

Naruto said confused

"yes, that's what determines whether you pass, or fail"

"but you never fucking clarified what it's about"

Ketsu said trying to get out of my grasp so she could attack him, but I didn't let up my hold on her wrist for even a second.

"use, your head, why do you think we put in teams in the first place"

"how are we suppose to now, we didn't make the rules"

Naruto yelled and Kakashi sighed.

"it's so basic..team work, if all of you were to come and attack me, then you might have gotten the bells"

he said, and I glanced at the bells.

"but there's only 2 bells, meaning only two would pass which would lead to a fight...and then the team would break up"

I said, looking away from the bells and back to his face.

"exactly, I purposely pined all of you agented each other, I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the team ahead of yourselves. A genin should have a natural feel for team work, but you it' never even crossed your mind"

he said, and then looked at me and Ketsu

"Sakura, Ketsueki though you two did show team work, you didn't care about the other members only each other..and when Naruto was right in front of you two you didn't lift a finger to help, and as for Sasuke you Ketsueki laughed at him being trapped, and refused to help him unless he pleaded"

he said. I kept a blank face and just stared at him, as for Ketsu I could see out of the corner of my eyes she was glaring at him.

"Naruto you do everything on your own, everything. And you Sasuke thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless, arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in teams, of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most impotent thing, every shinobi understands this, when individuals put them self above the team it can lead to a failed mission, and death. for example..."

he said, and then quickly took out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura kill Naruto know or Sasuke dies"

he said, and I just kept staring at him with a blank face.

"that's what happens on a mission"

he said and removed the kunai and put it back.

"the enemy takes a hostage and you have a impossible choice, and someone ends up dead"

'well at least I now it's not me and Ketsu'

i though with a inwardly smile.

"on every mission your life is on the line"

he said getting up off of Sasuke, and heading to the memorial stone for KIA ninjas. He said some long speech about it.

'Jashin-sama shut this idiot up he's annoying me'

I though when Naruto started to babble on, about how he wanted to have his name on there

"all these people on here are KIA"

Kakashi told him, and he said it sounded cool

"tsk, it means killed in action, they're all dead, gone, as in never coming back to the world of the living...baka"

Ketsu said, and then he got deathly quiet

'at least it shut him up'

I though

"this is a memorial stone some of my closes friends names are on here

Kakashi said, and I just stared at him.

'well they're all with Jashin-sama now, they all suffered and were welcomed with open arms'

I thought and after a while Kakashi finally spoke and said we could have another chance, after lunch, but that Naruto wasn't allowed any since he tried to steal it before, and that if we gave him some we would immediately fail.

So right now we were all sitting around Naruto and his stomach was growling none stop and was annoying as hell, but before me or Ketsu got a chance to shove fucking food down his throat to shut that fucking stomach of his up Sasuke held out some of his food to Naruto.

"wow so the Uchiha actually has a heart"

Ketsu laughed, and I smirked

"shut up, if we're going to get those bells Naruto needs to be at his best, and he can't do that why he's hungry"

Sasuke growled at her, and i nodded,

"he's right Ketsu"

I said, and held out my lunch to Naruto as well.

"tsk"

she said, and then stood up, and grabbed some rice with her chop sticks.

"huh what are you- gah"

Naruto said but was cute off when Ketsu shoved her chop sticks with the rice into his mouth.

"shut up Naruto, and eat the damn food"

she hissed and then pulled her chop sticks out of Narutos mouth so he could chew the food. Just after Naruto swallowed the rice, Kakashi came back in a poof.

"You"

he said, and Naruto freaked out, and Ketsu just stared at Kakashi blankly, like I was doing.

"you broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment"

he said, and then made hand signs, and me and Ketsu along with Sasuke got into defensive stands.

"any last words"

he said, and Sasuke, me and Ketsu all glared at him

"but you said...YOU SAID THAT THERE WERE FOUR OF USE AND THATS WHY.. Ketsueki, Sakura, and.."

"we're all on this team and were all in it together"

"as much as I hate agreeing with the Uchiha he's right...for once in his life"

Ketsu said agreeing with Sasuke, and I smirked and nodded

"yeah, I hate to admit it to but Uchiha's right, we gave our lunch to him because we're all in this together as one"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, believe it that's right"

Naruto yelled

"the four of you are one..that's your excuse."

he said glaring at us and then gave that weird mask, one eyed smile thing he does

"hm you pass"

he said

"huh"

Naruto and Ketsu said as she straightened up, but me and Sasuke were still in defensives stands...just in case.

"you pass/you're the first team that's ever succeeded, the others all did exactly as I said and fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves, a ninja must see threw deception, in the ninja world those who brake the rule are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum"

"hmm"

i hummed with a smirk, and straightened up, and Ketsu Smiled like a mad women, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

"the exercise s is over, everyone passes team 7 starts its first mission tomorrow"


	8. Chapter 7

**~Sakura's POV~**

Me, Ketsu, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and the old guy were we're protecting, I think his names Tazuna. Anyway we were all in a boat heading to the land of waves. Apparently the old man had someone after him and sending missing nins to kill him...which we all learned half way here and were about to drop the mission...well Kakashi was if Naruto and Ketsu didn't step in to stop him...and I will admit I may have thrown my two cents in there as well to help Ketsu and Naruto.

"damn the fogs so thick"

Ketsu mumbled and I nodded agreeing with her.

"the bridge isn't fare now...our destination the land of waves"

the boats owns said just as a unfinished bridge came into view.

'hmm so that's the bridge huh'

i though nodding a little, I was actually impressed.

"wow it's huge"

Naruto yelled and I glared at him.

"what..quit, I told you no noise, why do you think we're traveling like this...cutting the engine and rowing, moving through the thick fog so they don't see us"

The boat man said, making all of us look at him...and Naruto looked freaked out with his hand over his mouth.

" , before we reach the land of waves I want to ask you something, the men who are after you I need to know why those men are after you, if you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

Kakashi said, and then the old man started to explain what was happening with the land of waves that was now under Gatos control and how with the bride being built it would make Gatos control over the land of waves gone.

"ah so then that's why they're trying to eliminate you huh"

I said, and Ketsu nodded

"yeah Gato wants you dead so that the bridge won't be build and he can still run the land of wave"

Ketsu said

"so the missing nins we fought in the forest they were working for Gato"

Sasuke said and then Naruto hummed. Tazuno then went on and explained how the land of waves didn't have the money to pay for a higher mission after Kakashi asked why Tazuno hide that from us.

"-they'll assassinate me as soon as I reached the shore...but don't feel back about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'granddad I want my granddad'-"

'the old shit's trying to guilt us into this...he'll if I didn't believe pain and suffering was the truth of life, then I would actually feel bad for the guy'

"oh and of course my daughter will condemned the ninja of the hidden in the leaf, announcing and blaming you for leaving her father, and leaving her life in sorrow. ah well it's not you're fault forget it"

he said, and I rolled my eyes

'guild is a powerful weapon to some people'

I though and I glanced at Ketsu who was looking boredly the water.

"well I guess we have no other choice we'll have to keep guarding you"

Kakashi said, making me roll my eyes.

'guilt trip...the jonin got suckered in with guilt ugh, ah well at least it'll give me a chance to hopefully fight some ninjas'

"oh I'm very grateful"

the old man said and i glared at him.

"sure you are old man"

Ketsu said, splashing some water, and I shook my head.

 **~Time Skip~**

I watched why Naruto was cuddling a white rabbit after almost hitting it, and I narrowed my eyes at the rabbit.

'white...but it's summer'

I thought and them my eyes widened

"LOOK OUT"

me and Kakashi and yelled at the same time, and a sword went flying towards Tazuna, but we all ducked in time. Me and Ketsu were quick to our feet, and watched as the sword landed in the tree and a ninja appeared on it.

He was glaring at us, and I heard Ketsu cat call whistle, and I slapped her upside the head.

"what the fuck was that for"

she said glaring at me ignoring the missing ninja who hasn't moved.

"for being a idiot, don't fucking whistle as someone trying to, oh I don't know KILL US"

I yelled the last part at her and she shrugged.

"what he's hot I like what I like"

she said and I shook my head. I glanced back at the ninja who still hasn't moved, and I'm pretty sure I saw amusement flash in his eyes before it was covered up.

'whelp leave it Ketsu to have a ninja laugh at her during a very serious moment..even if it's inwards'

I thought before Kakashi told Naruto to stay back.


End file.
